Our Thing
by Piper Elizabeth
Summary: JoshAndy  Andy’s being treated for her cancer and tries to push Josh away, but will he let her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Our Thing

**Rating:** T for some language.

**Disclaimer:** Kyle XY and its affiliated characters do not belong to me.

**Summary:** Andy's being treated for her cancer and tries to push Josh away, but will he let her?

**Spoilers:** All episodes through "House Of Cards."

**Chapter 1**

"Remember, when you are trying to find the value of x, you need to isolate the x. In order to do that…"

The voice droned on, but Josh paid no attention. With his head resting on his right hand, he stared blankly ahead at the chalkboard where his math teacher, Mr. Graham, who had the reputation of being the meanest and oldest teacher in the school, was writing out an algebra equation. Josh had blocked out his voice long ago and wouldn't have known the difference if he was talking about algebra or women's underwear. Josh's notebook lay on his desk with nothing but the date written on the top of the page. His mind was far from algebra.

Feeling the pins and needles shooting from his elbow to his finger tips, Josh leaned to the left and rested his head on his left hand. As he shifted, he noticed the vacant desk next to him for what felt like the hundredth time. He stared at the empty seat and sighed deeply. She said she would only be out for three days at the most. It had been eight. What was worse was that she hadn't dropped by his house as she had a tendency to do, nor had she even so much as called. Her absence worried him. It worried him more than he was even willing to admit to himself.

"Joshua Trager!"

Josh blinked, trying to will himself out of the daze he was in. He picked up his head and looked over at his teacher.

"Care to tell us the value of x?" Mr. Graham questioned, with his usual, monotone voice.

All of the students in the class immediately stared at Josh, most of them thankful that they hadn't been caught not paying attention. Trying to ignore all of the eyes that were on him, Josh glanced at the board, trying to understand the problem. Seeing as how he hadn't been paying attention for the entire class period, he didn't even know where to begin.

"Perhaps if you spent more time paying attention and less time…"

"Mr. Graham," a girl sitting behind Josh interrupted. "I'm afraid that there is no value of x."

Mr. Graham turned and looked at the board. As if he had forgotten all about catching Josh not paying attention, he studied the problems like his entire career depended on there being a value of x.

"You see," the girl continued, "if four plus three x equals fifty-four minus fourteen, the value of x would be twelve. But, when you plug in the twelve for the value of x in the next equation, the equation doesn't balance. You wrote negative five plus x equals twenty-eight minus nine, but it should be five plus x equals twenty-eight minus nine. The five should be positive, not negative. You wrote it wrong."

The whole class looked at the board and then back at the girl. Some of them nodded in approval, thoroughly enjoying the fact that a student had corrected a teacher, especially Mr. Graham. Such a feat was rarely accomplished, but when was, the entire class liked to secretly celebrate. Mr. Graham looked around the room completely flustered as if he had never made a mistake in his life.

The bell rang, ending Mr. Graham's misery and sending the students to another class where they would again be lectured to and their little secret celebration would be over. Josh turned to the girl who sat behind him, knowing that she had spoken up when she did to turn the attention away from him. He didn't recognize her. Although he normally would have been more than interested in any new girl that appeared in his class, especially a girl who looked like she did, he wasn't interested.

"Thanks," he said as she gathered her things to leave.

"Don't mention it."

Not really in the mood for small talk, Josh quickly threw his empty notebook and unused pen into his backpack. As he exited the classroom, he didn't notice Melissa introduce herself to him and then sigh when she realized that he was already gone.

Racing down the hallway, Josh pushed the door open to the boy's bathroom. He knew she wouldn't be there, but he couldn't help but make sure. He checked in each of the stalls, wanting her to be sitting there with her laptop playing G-Force or some other useless game, but she wasn't. She hadn't been there that morning when he checked either. She hadn't been there in eight days.

With his head down, Josh walked out of the bathroom and trudged through the hallways. He stopped at his locker.

"Hey Josh," Kyle said as he approached him.

"Hey," Josh mumbled, fumbling with the combination lock. It took him two tries to actually open his locker,

"No Andy, huh?" Kyle asked.

Kyle was one of the only people who knew about Andy. She had made Josh promise that he wouldn't tell anyone, but Josh found it difficult to bear the secret alone. He had told his mom, but that wasn't enough. Josh had told Kyle because he knew that Kyle would keep his secret. Josh had his own little secret, though. He had told Kyle in the hopes that Kyle and his "powers" would somehow be able to help Andy, but, so far, all that telling Kyle did was give Josh someone to talk to. And talking was not something that he was interested in.

"Why don't you go visit her?" Kyle suggested.

"I don't even know where she is."

"Stop by her house. Ask her mom."

"Don't you mean moms?"

Kyle gave him a look and Josh sighed. He had nothing against Andy's two moms, but he was just in a bad mood. He had been in a bad mood since Andy told him that she was going to go in for some treatment and it would take her a few days to get well. Josh had spent the last eight days berating himself for not offering to stay with her during her treatment.

"Look, Kyle, if she wanted me to know where she was, she would have told me."

"Maybe she was afraid to tell you," Kyle stated.

"Why would she be afraid?"

The bell rang.

"If you really miss her that much, you need to find her and tell her."

Before Josh could reply, Kyle had walked away.

Author's Note:

This is my first Kyle XY fanfiction and I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I apologize that the summary is so bad, but stay tuned for more. And please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He slowly walked up the stone walkway and wooden front steps. Apprehensively, he stopped before he reached the door. Knowing that Kyle had been right, he had made up his mind to go to her house, but making the actual decision didn't make it any easier to knock on the door.

Josh wiped his palms on his Jeans. Like the first, and only, time he had gone to Andy's house after his date had fallen through, his palms were sweaty. And he knew why. He was afraid that he might be given the worst news of his life.

Josh cleared his throat and knocked on the door. He only had to wait a few seconds before the door opened.

"Oh!" The woman who answered the door exclaimed, placing her hand to her chest.

Josh immediately noticed that she was probably the most stunningly beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was about the same height as his dad, if not taller, with long, slender legs that were barely covered with a pair of short, black biker shorts. Her dark colored hair was thrown into a sloppy bun at the base of her neck. Her large, round eyes were much the same color as her hair. She wore a tight fitting white tank top that exposed her midriff and exposed a white sports bra underneath that captivated Josh's attention. She had a bottle of water in one hand and an Ipod in the other.

"I was just going out for a run," she explained, pulling her earphones out of her ears. "I didn't hear you knock. You scared me."

"Sorry," Josh apologized, unable to stop staring at her. Quickly he tried to recall if Andy ever mentioned having an older sister because there was no way that the woman standing before him could be Andy's mom.

"You must be Josh," she said, smiling. "Andy's told us a lot about you."

"Are you…" Josh stopped, not knowing how to actually ask the question that he wanted to ask.

"Yes, I'm one of Andy's moms." She gave him her hand. "Call me Trish."

"Is someone at the door?" Josh heard a woman call out from inside the house.

Another woman appeared at the door. She looked more like Josh would have guessed Andy's mom would look like. She was wearing a long, tan, flowing skirt with a white shirt that said 'Activism Is The Answer' on it. She wore countless pieces of jewelry on her wrists and around her neck that jingled when she walked. Her hair was a dirty blonde and, although it was pulled back, Josh noticed that it was in dreads. As he looked at her face, he couldn't believe how much of Andy he saw in her and it made him miss her even more.

"This is Andy's friend, Josh," Trish stated.

"Oh, Josh, it's so nice to finally meet you," the other woman gushed. She practically ran out of the door and embraced Josh in a big hug. Josh hugged her back, but pulled away quickly. He had never been too comfortable hugging adults before.

"I'm Terry," she introduced herself. "Andy's mom."

"I was just telling Josh that Andy's told us so much about him," Trish said.

"She certainly has. And I'm so sorry that your date didn't work out," the woman smiled and Josh averted his eyes away from her, embarrassed that Andy would tell them such a story.

"What brings you by, Josh?" Trish asked, although she already knew the answer. She saw it in his eyes. And she knew immediately how much courage it took him to arrive at their doorstep.

"I…ah…I was wondering if I could see Andy."

Josh noticed Terry's smile fade away at the mention of Andy's name. Josh could see that her eyes were beginning to well up with tears. Trish slipped her arm around Terry's shoulder to comfort her.

"She's not here," Trish told him.

"Oh," Josh replied, unsure of what else to say. Suddenly fear overcame him. If she wasn't at home and her mother was practically tearing up just at the mention of her name, perhaps something awful had happened. Maybe she was gone. Josh felt the tears stinging in his eyes, but he would not let them fall. After all, she was only a girl.

No, he quickly corrected himself. She wasn't just a girl. She was his best friend. And, by the look on her mother's face, he had just lost her before he had even gotten the chance to tell her how much she had changed his life in such a short time.

"She's at St. Joseph's hospital," Trish continued, noticing the look on his face.

Josh let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding. If she was at the hospital, that at least meant she was still alive.

"Is she…is she alright?"

"She's undergoing some treatment that's taken more of a toll on her body than she anticipated, but she's doing…okay," Trish explained.

"Excuse me," Terry said, going back into the house.

"It's hard on her," Trish stated, as soon as she was sure Terry was out of hearing range. "She tries to stay strong for Andy and not tell her how hurt she is, but it's hard. And it doesn't help that she blames herself."

"How can she blame herself for Andy's cancer?" Josh asked, feeling comfortable around Trish. He could tell that she was one of those people who you could trust without even really knowing them with your deepest secrets. The trait reminded him instantly of Andy. If you looked past her sarcastic comments, she was the easiest person to talk to.

Trish sighed. "Terry battled cancer as a child, but she beat it and she's been in remission for over thirty years. When we decided we wanted to have children, we decided that Terry would be the one to carry the child, therefore making her the biological mother. Even though the doctors have told her over and over that the cancer's not hereditary, Terry won't stop blaming herself that she passed down her cancer." Again, Trish sighed. "She would never say it out loud, but sometimes she wishes that I had been the one to have the child."

"But if you had been the one to have a child…it wouldn't be Andy. I mean, she wouldn't be the same."

"I know, and I tell Terry that over and over again, too, but she just won't listen. She loves Andy so much. We both do. I mean, Andy's the best thing we could ever have done. But, people grieve and deal with things in different ways and this is her way."

"I'm sorry," Josh apologized for lack of having anything better to say.

"I'm just glad that Andy has a friend like you," Trish said.

"I…I mean, I'd…" Josh began to stammer. He wanted to visit her, but it all seemed so complicated. If Andy had wanted him to visit, wouldn't she have asked him to? What if she just wanted to be with her family? What if she didn't like him as much as he liked her and telling her that he liked her had made him lose her as a friend?

"I'll get you her room information," Trish offered, cutting off his thoughts. She smiled a knowing smile, one that he often got from his own mother. Josh wondered if all moms in the world could sense things that went unspoken.

Josh simply nodded. "Thanks," he said as Trish disappeared into the house to get the information.

Author's Note:

Phew…second chapter completed. This was a tough one because we don't really know anything about Andy's moms so I obviously made it all up. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I promise the next chapter will be all about Josh and Andy together so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He hated hospitals. He hated everything about them from the muted, grey walls to the machines that constantly beeped to remind you that someone was either still alive or was dying to the bad food in the cafeteria that he had been forced to eat seven years before when he had fallen out of the tree in his backyard and had broken his leg. There was nothing he liked about hospitals and yet, he was happy to be in one. He could feel the excited, nervous butterflies beginning to form in his stomach as he rode the elevator up the floor Trish had told him. The metal doors slid open and Josh found himself in a long, empty corridor. It was like any other hospital corridor, with a few gurneys against the walls along with machines that had more knobs and buttons on them than a space shuttle.

Josh began to walk slowly, his nervousness overtaking his excitement. He didn't know what to expect. Would Andy be the same, sarcastic girl who could make him smile as she always had been? Would she be different? Would she look sick? Would she even want to see him?

He walked about halfway down the hallway before glancing down at the paper in his hand. She was in room 1013. He went down a few more doors and spotted the room number. He stopped and stood against the wall, out of view from the open door. He knew that he could easily walk back down the hallway, get in the elevator, and go home. She would never have to know that he had been there, but he couldn't walk away. He had to see her.

Taking a deep breath and holding it, he stood directly in front of the door, preparing to knock.

"Josh?"

He spun around and came face to face with Andy.

"Josh, what are you doing here?"

He resisted the urge to hug her and instead, he just looked at her. She was skinnier than he remembered. Her eyes had dark circles underneath and her face was pale. She was dressed, not in her usual skirt and thought-provoking T-shirt, but in a light pink hospital gown and matching slippers. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a ponytail although Josh could tell that it wasn't as thick as it once was. He noticed that she wasn't wearing any of her usual jewelry or accessories and her nails were stripped of polish. She was holding onto a long, metal pole on wheels that held up the IV bag that connect directly into her arm. He looked directly into her eyes and it was there that he noticed the biggest change. She simply looked tired.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Josh? I know I'm drop dead gorgeous, but you have got to quit staring at me."

And there was the same old Andy that he knew. They both laughed and Josh felt the butterflies in his stomach go away. She was the same as she had always been and it comforted him.

"No, seriously, what are you doing here?" She asked, walking into her room.

"You said you'd be back to school in three days," he commented, following behind her.

The first bed in the small room was empty and neatly made. Andy walked past it and went on to the second bed. He noticed that her bed was pushed up as close as it could be to the only set of windows in the room. He watched her look out the window quickly as she went into the room and he wondered how often she just stared out of them, wishing that she could escape the walls that kept her caged in.

As he stared at her, he spotted a beautiful bouquet of roses on the shelf that was under the windows, and he wished he had thought to bring her something. Along with the roses she had a number of get well soon cards and a stuffed dog that had a heart in its mouth that said, 'ruff you' on it.

"Yeah well, I decided to take a little vacation," she joked, picking up a pile of clothes off a metal folding chair and throwing them on the floor next to the bed. She motioned for him to sit and he did. Slowly, she shuffled the few feet over to her bed. As she climbed onto it, she winced, but obviously tried to hide it. She was breathing somewhat heavily after she had propped up her pillows and had comfortably positioned herself on the bed.

He wanted to ask her if she was okay, but he didn't. Somehow asking her wouldn't have fit for them.

"How did you find out where I was?" Andy asked.

"I…ah…stopped by your house. Your mom, Trish, told me where you were."

"You met my mom?"

"Yeah. Both of them actually. They're really nice."

Andy shook her head, smirking.

"So, Josh Tregar had a conversation with some lesbians, huh? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, well, someone once taught me that gay people can be pretty cool."

"No," Andy corrected, "you figured that out for yourself."

A short, middle-aged, red-headed nurse dressed in scrubs that had tubes of lipstick all over it, came into the room carrying a large tray.

"Hey Andy," she said, placing the tray on a table near Andy's bedside. The nurse swung the table so that it hung over Andy's bed.

"Hey Linda," Andy replied.

"This your boyfriend?" Linda asked, pouring Andy some water out of the pitcher that was on the table.

"This is Josh," Andy introduced. "Just Josh."  
"Well, hey just Josh," Linda said. "Nice to see Andy's friends visiting her."

"Nice to meet you," Josh replied.

Linda took the cover off the tray to reveal a sandwich, cup fruit, and chocolate pudding.

"You too, just Josh." She turned her attention back to Andy. "Hold on to this one, honey, he's cute."

Josh's cheeks began to feel red as the nurse walked away.

"That was Nurse Linda," Andy explained, "she's…perky."

"I can see that."

Andy picked up her fork and spoon. She held the spoon out to him.

"Want some pudding?"

"Shouldn't you eat your sandwich first?"

"If I have to be sick, I should at least get to eat my pudding first."

Josh shrugged, pulled his chair closer, and dug his spoon into the pudding.

They spent the next two hours talking. Josh had never found it so easy to talk to another person before, but he couldn't help himself when it came to Andy. He wanted to tell her everything, from what was going on in school to his new high score in G-Force to how he was still convinced that Kyle was at least part alien. For the most part, Andy just sat and listened, forgetting for just a little while that she was sick at all.

As Josh began to tell her about one of his new coworkers at the Rack, who he claimed would win the geek award hands down, a different nurse appeared to take Andy's tray away. For the first time, Josh noticed just how little Andy had eaten. Her pudding was gone, but he realized that he had eaten all but one or two bites of it. Her sandwich had only a nibble taken out of it and the fruit cup went untouched.

"I wouldn't have eaten it either," Josh joked, trying to make her feel better. "Nothing's worse than hospital food."

"Say that to the pudding that's digesting in your stomach right now," she replied sarcastically. "How is it that boys can eat anytime, anywhere, and anything?"

"Speaking of eating," he said, looking down at his watch, "I…ah…I should go. My mom'll be expecting me for dinner."

Josh stood awkwardly, not sure what to do or say. He didn't really want to leave her, but he knew that he had to. Inside, she didn't want him to leave either.

"Thanks for…coming," Andy said.

"You're welcome. I'll stop by tomorrow, maybe bring my laptop so I can cream you playing G-Force."

"No."

Josh had expected some witty remark about how she could cream him with his eyes closed, but there was none.

"Really, Andy, I don't mind."

"It's not that…it's just…not tomorrow. Come Thursday. I mean, if you want to."

"I'll be here. Can I bring you anything?"

She thought for a moment. "Maybe some sour patch kids?"

He smiled. "You got it."

Author's Note:

Well, I hoped you liked my first Josh/Andy interaction. I have to admit, I'm not that good at humor so I'm finding it difficult to write some sarcastic comments for Andy, but I'm trying. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Thursday couldn't have come soon enough. Josh had spent two whole days staring at her empty seat in math and checking the boy's bathroom just to make sure she wasn't there, even though he already knew that she wouldn't be. He wondered why she didn't want him visiting her for two days, but he didn't dwell on it. Instead, he spent most of his waking hours, and even some of his sleeping ones, thinking about her.

As soon as the bell rang, Josh raced out of his English class and bolted out of the building. He didn't even bother to stop at his locker to get any books he needed for homework. He didn't care.

Josh got to his car and began to rummage through his backpack for his keys.

"Where are they?" He grumbled to himself.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Lori said as she walked up behind him.

"What do you want?" He asked, finally grabbing his keys out of his bag. He jammed the key into the lock and turned it.

"How about, Hi Lori, beloved sister of mine. How are you today?"

"What do you want?" He repeated, opening the creaky door.

"I need a ride home," she answered, walking around to the passenger side.

"No way," he said, placing his backpack onto the passenger seat and getting into the car.

"Josh! I'm your sister!"

"I've got somewhere to be."

"Ah…let's not forget who your chauffer was to and from school before you had this beat up piece of junk you call a car."

"Ah…mom. Besides, where's your car?"

"I let Kyle take it. He said he had somewhere he had to be."

"And you let him go with that lame excuse? You'd never let me take your car if I said that."

"That's because, unlike you, Kyle is responsible."

"Are you trying to tick me off or get me to give you a ride?"

"Josh, come on," Lori pleaded, pouting.

"Ask Declan."

"He's got the flu. He left school early. Josh, it'll take two minutes."

He sighed, leaned over, and unlocked her door.

"Get in."

Lori hopped in the car, pushing Josh's backpack on the floor.

"Hey, be careful with that!" He yelled.

"What's in there? A ton of bricks?"

Josh started the car.

"None of your business."

He pulled out of the parking spot and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Where are you going anyway?" Lori asked.

"What part of none of your business don't you understand?"

"God, PMS much?"

They drove the rest of the way to their house in silence. Josh barely stopped the car before he practically pushed Lori out. Once the car door had banged shut, he slammed his foot down on the gas.

As soon as he saw her, he smiled. She was lying in her bed, her head turned away from him and towards the window. He could tell that she was sleeping.

He walked as quietly as possible into the room, not wanting to wake her. He noticed the metal folding chair that he had sat in before had now been replaced by a plush, blue arm chair. He put his backpack down on the floor next to the chair and then placed the vase of wildflowers he had stopped to buy after dropping Lori off, on the shelf. The flowers that were there before had obviously been discarded and Josh smiled that his had now taken their spot. He took a step closer to her bed and saw that she looked paler than when he had seen her just two days ago, but watching her chest rise and fall comforted him.

He tucked a piece of hair that rested on her cheek behind her ear. Just looking at her made him smile. Hesitantly, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, Josh dragged the chair closer to the bed and sat down, watching her sleep.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer," she muttered with her eyes still closed. He could see the smile forming on her lips.

"Hey," he said, also smiling.

She opened her eyes slowly and focused on him. He was closer to her than she realized he had been and it made her want to reach out to him and just touch him, but she didn't.

"I brought you something," he stated.

"You brought me flowers?" She asked, noticing the flowers on the shelf.

"Yeah," he replied, looking from the flowers to her.

"I'm impressed."

"Why's that?"

"I never taught you to bring a girl flowers."

"I'm not totally clueless, you know."

"I beg to differ, but they are beautiful," she complimented. "Wildflowers are my favorite."

"Yeah, well, I thought about roses, but wildflowers seemed more…Andy. But I brought you more than that."

He opened his bag and pulled out a bag of sour patch kids.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. And wait, there's more."

He pulled out not only his laptop, but a second laptop as well.

"Where'd…how…how'd you get two laptops?" Andy asked as Josh plugged in one of the laptops into a wall socket and set it up on the end of the bed.

"I borrowed one from Kyle," Josh explained. "I figured you were probably going through G-Force withdrawal."

She smiled, her usual smile that told him that he did something right. As Josh began to plug in the second laptop, Nurse Linda walked into the room with a small cup in her hand.

"Hey there Andy. Just Josh," she said in her usual perky voice. "Glad to see you've returned to visit."

"Hi," Andy replied, her smile fading.

She put the small cup on the table next to Andy's bed.

"Just need a little more blood, Andy. And you've got to take your medication."

Andy put out her left arm as Nurse Linda prepared it to take blood. She wiped Andy's arm with an alcohol swab and then wrapped an elastic chord around Andy's upper arm.

"So, Josh, how did you and Andy meet?" Nurse Linda asked, getting a needle out of a nearby drawer.

"We…ah…we go to school together," Josh answered, not able to take his eyes off what Nurse Linda was doing. He wanted to know everything about what was going on with Andy even if he didn't know what it all meant. "Not to mention that Andy's all but addicted to The Rack's banana guavas."

"Hold the wheat grass," Andy added.

"So how long have you been dating?" Nurse Linda asked.

"We're not dating," Andy quickly answered, gritting her teeth as Nurse Linda plunged the needle into her skin.

"Yet," Nurse Linda added as the vile began to fill with blood. "Alright, all done." She pulled the needle out of Andy's arm and placed a small piece of gauze over the sore spot.

Nurse Linda went to the other side of her bed and placed her arms under Andy's arms. She helped sit her up and then propped her pillows up so that she could sit comfortably. Andy's head began to throb, but she tried to ignore it. She reached over to the pitcher of water by her bed and lifted it. She tipped it to pour it into an empty cup, but her muscles gave way and she dropped it. The plastic container banged loudly against the floor and the water splashed everywhere.

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized, beginning to feel the tears stinging at her eyes. She turned her head away, not wanting Josh to see her.

"It's okay, Andy," Nurse Linda said, much like the mother of a crying toddler.

Nurse Linda went into the attached bathroom and grabbed some paper towels. She quickly wiped up the mess and refilled the pitcher in the bathroom sink. She poured Andy a new glass of water and waited for her to take her pills.

"Let me guess, G-Force, right?" Nurse Linda asked, pointing to the laptop.

"How'd you know?" Josh asked.

"Andy talks about it more than anything else…well, except maybe you, Josh." She winked at him. "Don't let her beat you too badly."

She laughed before walking out of the room.

"I'm sorry you had to see all that," Andy apologized yet again, still unable to look at him. He noticed her wiping her eyes, obviously trying to make her tears disappear.

He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't quite know how. Instead, he said the only thing that came to his mind.

"Andy…why didn't you want me to visit you until today?"

"I thought you came here to play G-Force, not to interrogate me."

"I came here to be your friend." She didn't say anything. "Andy…"

"I don't want to talk about it," she insisted still not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Damn it, Josh!" She finally looked over at him. Tears stained her cheeks. "You think this is so easy. You think that talking about it will make it better, but it doesn't! Talking about chemo doesn't make it better! Nothing makes it better! I'm too weak to even sit up by myself! I can't even lift a pitcher of water! Yesterday I couldn't even pick up my fork to feed myself! I'm helpless!"

She buried her face in her hands. Josh stood, wrapped his fingers around her wrists, and slowly brought her hands away from her face.

"You're not helpless." He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb. "And I know this isn't easy. I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through, but I want to help you. Just tell me what I can do."

She paused and then smirked.

"You can set up G-Force and watch me kick your ass."

"That I can do."

Josh finished setting up the two laptops. He placed one on Andy's lap and then sat back down in the chair.

"Hey Josh."

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?"

"Don't let me win because I'm sick."

"You're on."

Author's Note:

This was one of my favorite chapters to write so far. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh, come on, Kyle, you don't think he's being just a little bit strange? Even more than usual?"

Josh quietly closed the front door, dropped his bag to the floor, and walked as quietly as possible through the house. He saw Lori and Kyle both sitting around the table in the kitchen. Josh stopped right outside the door, staying out of view.

"He's probably just got a lot on his mind," Kyle explained, sipping a glass of juice.

"Josh, have a lot on his mind? I would expect something like that from you, Kyle, but all Josh thinks about is video games and boobs. I don't think he ever has a lot on his mind."

"You'd be surprised," Kyle said.

"Ooh…I see, this is like a big brother, little brother thing. Josh tells you some deep dark secret because you're a fellow man, but makes you swear that you won't tell his sister."

"Or maybe Josh just doesn't want his nosey big sister in his business," Josh said, walking in the room. He grabbed a banana from the fruit basket on the counter and began to peel it, trying to pretend as best he could that there was nothing bothering him.

Lori glared at him.

"Come on, Josh, what gives?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I get it. Little Joshy's upset because his girlfriend dumped him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Andy. I haven't seen her around recently. Let me guess, she finally came to her senses and realized that you're just not boyfriend material."

"Leave Andy out of this," Josh scowled.

"So it does have to do with Andy. Did she break your little heart?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Josh yelled, leaving the room.

"I was only teasing," Lori said to Kyle, who had been silent the entire time.

"Maybe you shouldn't tease when you don't know what's really going on," Kyle suggested as he took his juice and left. Lori sighed, knowing that she had gone too far. She knew that Josh could usually take her teasing and when he couldn't, there was something wrong.

Lori slid off the stool she was sitting on and headed upstairs. She knocked on Josh's door.

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Josh, come on," Lori begged. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on between you and Andy and I shouldn't have said what I said. Let's just talk about it."

Josh yanked the door open.

"Just leave me alone," he stated, beginning to close the door again. Lori stuck her foot in the way.

"You haven't been yourself recently. You were moping around the house for more than a week and then, suddenly one afternoon you disappear after school and you come home and you're okay again. Now today, the same thing happened. What's going on?"

"You wouldn't understand," he said, letting go of the door and taking a seat on his bed.

"Try me," Lori replied, walking towards him. She crossed her arms over her chest and sat down beside him on the bed. "I am, of course, your older, much wiser sister."

Josh rolled his eyes.

"Look, you can't tell anyone. Not mom or dad or even Declan."

"Okay."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

He took a deep breath.

"I've been with Andy."

"I know I'm going to regret this question, but you've been with Andy doing what?"

"She's in the hospital."

"Hospital? What for?"

"She….she has…she has cancer," he muttered.

"What?"

"Leukemia to be more exact."

"Oh Josh, I'm so sorry."

"She's the one you should be sorry for. She had it when she was a kid and now it's back and she's been going for treatments, but they take a lot out of her, you know."

"Is she…I mean, is she going to be okay?"

Josh shrugged. "I don't know. She doesn't really talk to me about the cancer or her treatments. Heck, I just found out she was in the hospital a few days ago. It's like she doesn't even want to admit that she has it when she's around me."

"Maybe that's the only way she knows how to cope with it."

"You sound like mom." Lori smiled. "But you've got to promise you won't say anything or Andy'll have my head."

"I already promised."

"I told Kyle and mom about, you know, her cancer, but they don't know that I've seen her in the hospital."

"Why don't you want them to know you've been seeing her?"

"I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Well, your secret's safe with me." Lori stood up. "And any time you want to talk, I'll be here to listen."

She began to walk out of the room.

"Hey Lori."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it."

---

"Hey, honey."

Andy looked up from the laptop Josh let her borrow as her mother walked into the room. Trish gave her daughter a kiss on the top of the head.

"Hey mom," Andy said, pausing her game.

"I see Josh was here," Trish commented, smiling. She leaned over and sniffed the wildflowers that Josh had brought earlier that day. "Nice flowers."

"Yeah," Andy said, not looking at her mother.

"You okay?"

"I feel fine."

"How about on the inside?"

Andy could feel the tears welling in her eyes. They had been threatening to fall ever since Josh had left the room.

"It's not fair, mom."

Trish squeezed her hand. "I know."

"Not just for me, but for him. And I hate that he has to see me like this."

"Sweetheart, if he truly cares about you, it doesn't matter how you think he sees you. He's going to see you for who you are inside."

Andy shook her head.

"It's not that easy, mom. And the worst part is…" She stopped.

"What?"

Andy paused. Could she really tell her mother what she had been feeling for so long? Could she even say it out loud?

"I like him," she finally said. "I like him so much."

"Then tell him that."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because how long will he like me after all of my hair's gone? How long will he like me after he finds out what it's like to go through chemo? How can I expect him to stay with me through all of this when we both know how hard it is? And if I tell him now that I like him and he walks away…I'd be devastated and I can't…I won't let that happen."

"So instead you're just going to pretend that you don't have feelings for him at all? You don't give him enough credit, Andy. Do you know how difficult it must have been for him to walk up our front steps and ask me where you were? Honey, he wants to be here for you, but you have to let him in. You have to be willing to admit your feelings for him."

"But even if I do admit to him that I like him, it's not fair to him, mom. What if he feels like he has to stay with me because I told him I liked him? I don't want to trap him into staying with me through this."

Trish cupped Andy's face in her hands.

"You can make up all the excuses in the world, Andy. The bottom line is, you like him and he likes you. It doesn't have to be any more complicated than that."

Andy's lip quivered and she began to cry. Trish took her sobbing daughter in her arms and rocked her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Josh glanced at the clock. Three more minutes and he would be free to visit Andy. He had been going every day after school for a week, except for one day in the middle that Andy told him not to come. Josh didn't like that she was still shutting him out, but he let her have her space. He was afraid to push her too far. Although Josh would have liked to have been able to say that she was getting better as the days wore on, it just wasn't the case. Some days he would visit her and she would look better than she had the day before, but other days she looked more fatigued than he ever thought a person could look. She stayed in good spirits, though, still beating him at G-force while spewing her witty banter and sarcastic remarks, usually directed towards Josh.

"Hey, did you get an answer to number seven?" He heard someone ask him. He stopped staring at Andy's empty seat, which he had a tendency to do in math class, and turned around. The new girl who sat behind him was pointing to a problem in her notebook. "I figured out the value of x, but now I'm having a hard time figuring out the value of z," she explained.

Josh looked down at his own notebook. He had successfully completed the first problem, but must have zoned out before he could finish any more.

"No, I haven't gotten there yet," he answered.

"Oh," the girl replied, looking disappointed. "I'm Melissa, by the way. I figured since I've been staring at the back of your head for the last two weeks, it was about time I introduced myself."

"Hi, I'm Josh," he replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"I…"

The bell rang, cutting her sentence short.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Josh said, turning in his seat and gathering his things. He and Melissa stood up at the same time.

"Look," she said, blocking his path. "I'm not very good at this and I've been trying to say it every day for the last week, so I would appreciate it if you could just hear me out."

"Uh…okay."

She took a deep breath. "I haven't really had a chance to make a lot of new friends and I thought maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat or something after school one day." She blurted the last part out so fast that Josh barely made out the words.

"You want to go out to eat…with me?" He asked.

"Well…yeah. I mean, I know you're no good at math," she smiled and he blushed, "but you've waited on me like a zillion times at The Rack and you just seem…nice."

Josh blinked a few times, stunned.

"I'm honored…and to tell you the truth, a bit shocked because I don't think a pretty girl has ever called me nice before…but…I."

"It's okay, forget I even asked."

She clutched her book closer to her chest and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, Melissa."

He caught up with her outside in the hallway.

"Forget it," she said, walking faster.

"Just wait." She stopped. "It's not that I don't want to go out with you. You seem like a great girl and I still owe you for saving my butt last week from Mr. Graham, but…well…I'm sort of seeing someone."

"Oh. It's the person who used to sit next to you, isn't it?"

"What?"

"I noticed that you're always staring at the empty desk next to you. Did she used to sit there?"

"She still does. I mean…she's just…away for a while, but she'll be back."

"Oh."

"But I can always use another friend." Melissa smiled. "Look, I got to go, but maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow?"

"Sounds good."

"Alright, save me a seat. Bye."

"See ya."

Josh walked away, thinking. If a girl as pretty as Melissa had asked him out just weeks ago, he would have jumped on the chance. Now, though, his feelings were different. As he walked through the front doors of the school, he realized that he couldn't go on with just his feelings being different. He had to know if hers were different to.

-----

Josh sauntered down the familiar hallway. He nodded to one of the nurses who sometimes came in to check Andy's medication, but continued on his way. He felt like he was on a mission and he wasn't going to stop until he found out what he needed to know.

As he approached her room, the closed door stopped him from entering. He tried to remember if the door had been closed any other time he had gone to visit her, but he knew that it had always been open. Usually he just walked in without even announcing himself, but this was different.

Shrugging off the odd feeling, Josh knocked on the door. He waited thirty seconds, but there was no response. He knocked a second time, but, again, he heard nothing.

Thinking that perhaps she was sleeping or maybe had her Ipod on too loudly, he opened the door slightly and peeked inside.

"Andy?" He called out.

The curtain around her bed was closed, but that wasn't altogether unusual. Andy often liked to close it because she liked the privacy. She didn't exactly like being stared and gawked at by every person who walked down the hallway.

Josh stepped inside the room, letting the door close behind him. He took the backpack he was wearing off his back and put it down on an empty chair near the door. He unzipped his bag and began to rummage through it.

"Hey Andy, I brought…"

The sound of someone gagging cut him off. He left his bag alone and walked closer to her bed. He peeked around the corner, but she wasn't there. He heard the sound of vomiting and he stopped right where he was. He knew immediately that the sound was coming from the bathroom and he knew, without a doubt, that it was Andy.

As he stared at the door, hearing the awful sound of her getting sick, he could feel the nausea beginning to form in his own stomach. Part of him wanted to run away. She'd never have to know that he had been there to visit her. But, at the same time, he knew that he couldn't. He had made a promise to himself that he was going to be there for her. And, if he was going to make good on that promise, he had to be there for her for everything. That didn't include running away when things got tough.

He walked slowly to the bathroom door. Not knowing quite what to expect, he sighed deeply, and knocked quietly on the wooden door.

"Go away!" She yelled.

He could hear her coughing and then throwing up once more. Josh had, of course, heard people throw up before. After all, no good party was complete without someone getting sick, but this was different. This wasn't the kind of throwing up one did because they had too much to drink.

"Andy…" he said through the doorway, not knowing what else to do.

"Get out!" She yelled yet again, followed by some dry heaving.

For the first time, he physically felt his heart aching for her. Up until that point, he hadn't really experienced her cancer. Sure, she looked sick and she exhausted easily, but whenever he went to see her, she was still the same, perky, witty Andy. He knew that as soon as he opened the door, it would hit him. She was sick, deathly sick.

"Andy," he whispered not so that she could hear, but just because he had to say her name.

Josh put one hand on the doorknob. It was obvious that she didn't want him there, but he knew that he couldn't walk away and that he wasn't going to let her push him away.

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly.

Author's Note:

I actually wrote the second half of this chapter before I wrote the last two chapters because I just had a vision for this chapter from the very beginning. I hope now that it's actually in order it makes sense and you enjoyed reading it! As always, please let me know what you thought!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She was there, crumpled on the floor like a rag doll. She had one arm over the white, porcelain toilet and the other under her head. Her body was tightly wrapped into a ball on the cold tile floor. She had only one slipper on her left foot. The other slipper was laying on the complete other side of the bathroom as if she had thrown it. Her hair, which had at one time been thick and full, was thinning more than Josh had remembered, and was matted to her face with sweat.

"Oh Andy," he whispered under his breath.

She looked up at him from the floor, noticing his presence for the first time. Her eyes were barely opened, but he could see the fury in them.

"Get out!" She yelled with as much muster as she could. She sat herself up with some difficulty, using the toilet as her crutch.

"Let me help you," he said, taking a step closer to her.

"Josh!" She yelled as more of a warning than anything else. He took another step closer towards her.

Out of sheer desperation, she reached for the slipper on her foot and threw it at him. It fell at his feet, not really hitting him. Josh never took his eyes off of her. He knew full well that she was a good shot. She had proven it many times before when she had thrown various objects at him. But she was too weak to even throw a slipper at him.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt the familiar feeling entering her stomach. She turned back to the toilet and vomited.

Without even thinking, Josh got down on his knees and was at her side in an instant. He gathered her hair in his hand and pulled it back away from her face. Her skin was hot to the touch. With his free hand, he rubbed her back, hoping to offer her some comfort.

They sat there for a moment like that, with Andy's head buried in the toilet, trying hard to stop throwing up long enough so that she could yell at him to leave her alone.

"Do you want…I mean, should I get a doctor?" Josh asked, not sure what she should do.

Not having the energy to speak, Andy shook her head. She threw up again and then picked her head up. Josh quickly grabbed a few paper towels from a nearby dispenser and held them out to her. She wiped her mouth and then threw them in the toilet. She flushed the toilet and fell back to lean against the sink. Josh stayed where he was, again not sure of what to do.

"Go home, Josh," she stated softly after a minute of complete silence.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her.

"I don't want you here," she told him even though she knew it wasn't true. She wanted him to be there with her more than anything. She needed him to be there with her, but she also knew that that was selfish.

"Well…you don't have a say in the matter," Josh stuttered.

She glared at him with her classic Andy glare and Josh realized that no matter how weak she was, she was still Andy.

"Oh no, not again," she leaned over the toilet once more and began to cough violently. There was nothing left in her system to throw up, but it didn't stop the sensation from going away. Josh again held her hair back and just waited for the feeling to pass.

When her stomach had calmed enough that it didn't feel like she was being torn in five different directions, she again fell against the sink, trying to catch her breath. Remembering what his mom had always done for him when he wasn't feeling well, Josh reached for a wash cloth on top of the sink and drenched it with water. He rang out the excess and then folded the small towel. As Andy closed her eyes, he placed the towel against her head and held it there.

"You don't have to be here," she said with her eyes still closed.

"I want to be here," he replied, holding the cloth against her forehead.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was being entirely sincere, but that didn't mean she was going to be okay with the fact that he was there.

"Nobody wants to be in a room with a girl who can't stop throwing up."

"It's our thing, remember?"

"Watching me throw up is our thing?"

"No, unconventionality is our thing."

She smirked, unable to muster a complete smile.

"Yeah, well as unconventional as we may be, for our next date, I don't want to be looking into a toilet."

This time they both smiled.

"Come on," he said, taking the towel off her head, "let me help you into bed."

"No, I…I think I'll just stay here for awhile," she mumbled, beginning to lie down on the floor. "I rather like the scenery."

Again, she began put her arm under her head to comfort her. As she laid down, Josh scooted closer to her. He sat down with his legs stretched straight out, leaning against the sink next to her. He put his arms around her and lifted her slightly so that her head was on his lap. She closed her eyes and reached for his hand. They linked fingers, and, for the first time, Andy didn't feel sick.

---

She woke up, not with the usual awful feeling she felt after spending hours throwing up, but with the strange feeling of happiness. The nausea was, at least for the time being, all but gone from her stomach.

"Hey," he said.

She opened her eyes and looked up. And then she remembered. Josh had found her hovering over the toilet puking her guts out and he had stayed. He hadn't run away like she thought he would, or like she wanted him to. He had stayed and held her hair back and placed the cool cloth over her head. He had stayed as she fell to the floor exhausted. He had stayed with her as she slept…on him.

She couldn't remember how she had gotten into the position she was in, but, looking up, directly into his eyes, she didn't care. She had never before noticed just how amazing his eyes were. She felt like she could get lost in them forever.

Her head was resting on his lap. One of his hands was tangled in her hair and the other was still holding her hand.

"Hi," she replied sheepishly.

"Feeling better?" He asked, wishing that he could just sit there forever. Sure, his legs were starting to fall asleep and he could feel a cramp beginning to form in his lower back, but he didn't care. He never knew there could be such joy in watching someone sleep.

"Yeah," she answered.

She began to sit up slowly. Reluctantly, Josh took his hand from her hair and helped her to sit up. He scrambled got to his feet and then pulled her to hers.

"Thanks," she said as her head began to pound. Dealing with the nausea of chemo was one thing, but dealing with the headaches that came after was almost unbearable.

"How long was I asleep?" She questioned, trying to ignore the pain. Josh had already seen her at her worse, but he had no idea what was in store for the rest of the night and Andy was not about to let him see it.

"A few hours," he answered, noticing the change in her face. When she woke up she looked…happy, but seeing her now, she looked like she was in anguish.

Feeling herself getting woozy, Andy took a step towards the sink and leaned on it.

"Thanks for…staying with me," she said in more of a whisper.

"I would never complain about having a girl in my lap, you know that."

He smiled at his own joke, but she had no response, not even a sarcastic comeback about him being a disgrace to the human race.

He put his hand on her arm.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get you to bed."

"I'm fine," she assured him, trying to pull her arm from his grip, but she was unsuccessful.

"Andy…"

"Look, I don't need you to be my knight in shining armor."

"Maybe not, but you do need me to be your friend."

"I can get to bed fine by myself."

She let go of the sink and took a step forward. She could feel her legs giving way beneath her, but she didn't fall. Before she knew it, his arm was around her waist, supporting her and they were slowly making their way to the bed. He could tell that the pain in her head was getting worse as she began to rub her temples.

As they reached her bedside, she collapsed, covering her head with her hands and arms. Josh lifted her legs slightly so they were completely on the bed, instead of hanging off the side. He pulled the blanket that was crumpled up at the bottom of the bed, up and over her body.

"Josh, please just go home," she whimpered.

Josh shook his head even though she was turned away from him and couldn't see him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You don't have to do this alone, Andy." Josh said quietly. "I won't let you do it alone."

"Josh please…go." She could feel the pain getting worse. In her heart all she wanted was for him to stay, but her mind told her something different.

"Why won't you let me help you?"

A tear rolled down her cheek, not from the pain she was feeling in her head, but from the pain she felt in her heart. She could deal with having cancer. She could deal with the fact that she might die. But she couldn't deal with the feelings she was having for him. She couldn't deal with the fact that, after she had finally found a person who understood her, she was going to have to leave them. And she couldn't deal with the fact that he was going to have to suffer with her through all of it. She didn't want to see him hurt and the only thing to keep him from getting hurt was to push him away.

"I don't…I don't want you to see me like this," Andy stuttered, her voice muffled.

"All I see is the strong, sarcastic, G-force loving…beautiful girl I know," Josh replied.

His words hit her. She stopped concentrating on the pain and thought completely about what he had said. He thought she was beautiful. She had never worried about her looks before or considered herself to be beautiful, especially now that she was pale and balding, but he had said it and for whatever reason, she truly believed it.

"Josh…" she muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"I'm not going anywhere," he insisted.

He could hear her sigh and he knew that he had won for at least the time being. He dragged his usual blue chair next to her bed and sat down.

"Josh?" She asked quietly after a few minutes of silence in which he thought she had fallen asleep.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"One…two…three…I like you, too."

Josh smiled as she rolled over to face him. Despite the pain, she had a smile on her face, too. Josh leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. He reached for her hand.

"Will you stay with me?"

Josh didn't respond. He simply climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately placed her head in the crook of his neck and closed her eyes. He kissed her on the forehead and realized that he had found the answer he so needed to hear.

Author's Note:

I absolutely LOVED writing this chapter and I hope you loved reading. Thanks so much to everyone who's been reading this fic and a special thanks to everyone who has commented! Stay tuned for more!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Andy could feel her body pressed up against his and she couldn't help but smile. She snuggled closer to him, feeling his heartbeat against her own. She sighed out of pure contentment. Nights after chemo were usually spent either throwing up or holding her head in pain, but not this night. As matter of fact, she couldn't recall a time, sick or healthy, when she had ever felt as good as she did lying there with him.

She opened her eyes to look at him. The green, glowing clock behind his head caught her attention.

"Crap! Josh!" She shouted. "Get up!" She just about had to throw him off the bed to get him to wake up.

"Wh…what?" He mumbled, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "This isn't exactly how I pictured the morning after our first night sleeping together to be."

"This is no time for jokes. It's almost three!"

"So?" He tried to get comfortable again, wrapping his arms more tightly around her.

"That's three…as in AM!"

He sat straight up.

"It's three AM?"

"It will be in about ten minutes."

"I'm dead," he said, jumping out of bed. He got down on his hands and knees and began to look for the one shoe that he must have kicked off in the middle of the night. As he reached for his shoe under the bed, he heard her giggle.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"This is exactly how I picture the morning after our first night sleeping together to be," she answered. "You scrambling around before my moms walk into the room."

He sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoe on.

"So, you thought about us sleeping together, huh?"

She gave him a little shove.

"You gonna be okay?" He asked her, the seriousness returning to his voice.

"I'll be fine. Go home before your parents call in NYPD blue to find you."

Josh picked up his backpack.

"You're sure?"

"Go!"

He headed for the door, but then turned back. He started walking towards her.

"Josh, what are you…"

He leaned over her bed and touched his lips gently to hers. It was a small, light kiss, but he felt like someone was setting off fireworks in his head. As she touched her fingertips to his cheek, it felt like his skin was on fire. She could feel her head spinning and she knew that it wasn't from the chemo.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he said, leaning in for another, short kiss.

"You better be," she replied.

She watched him walk away, her lips tingling.

-----

Josh closed the front door quietly, hoping that everyone had gone to bed without noticing that he wasn't in bed. He knew as soon as he saw the living room light on that he was wrong.

"Get in here now," he heard his father say sternly.

Josh lowered his head like a puppy who knew he was about to be reprimanded and walked slowly into the living room. Both his mother and his father were sitting on the couch. His father stood when Josh entered.

"Do you know what time it is?" His mother asked.

"About four hours past curfew," Josh answered.

"This is no time to be sarcastic," his father warned. "We've been trying to call you for the last five hours."

"My phone wasn't on," Josh answered truthfully. The hospital had a strict rule about turning cell phones off because it could cause the equipment to malfunction.

"Where have you been, Josh?" Nicole questioned.

"I was…I was with Andy."

"With Andy?" Steven repeated. "Josh, you are sixteen years old! I thought we taught you better than that. You are way too young to be spending the nights with your girlfriend!"

"What?" Then it dawned on him. "No, dad, it's not like that. Andy and I…"

"Andy and you, what?" Steven prompted.

"We're not having sex, if that's what you're thinking."

"Then, please, enlighten me. What else would you be doing there until three o'clock in the morning?"

"Steven," Nicole cut in as she stood up. She knew her son wasn't lying and she had a pretty good idea what was really going on. She also knew, though, that what Josh had told her was in confidence and she wasn't about to break her promise.

"I want an answer, Josh," Steven demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We just…we fell asleep," he replied.

"You just fell asleep? Well, you can tell Andy that you won't be falling asleep with her for the two weeks. You're grounded."

"What?"

"No car, no computer, and no seeing Andy."

"You can take away my car and my computer, but I have to see her."

"Excuse me?"

"She needs me."

"Well you can tell her that she'll have to get along without you for the next two weeks. Now go to your room."

Josh turned away from his parents. He knew that he had to tell them the truth. He couldn't hide it any longer.

"She has cancer," he whispered.

"What?" Steven asked.

"Andy's got cancer," he stated, turning back around. "I've been at the hospital with her all night. She had chemo today and she was throwing up and…"

"Oh honey," Nicole said, rushing over to him to comfort him. She enveloped him in a hug and he pressed is head against her shoulder.

"She could die, mom."

"She's strong, sweetheart."

"Josh, I'm sorry. I didn't know," his father apologized, walking over to them and hugging them.

"She didn't want me to tell anyone, but it's just been so hard on her."

"And you," Nicole added. "But you know that you can always come to us, Josh."

"I know."

She kissed him on the top of the head.

"Everything's going to be okay," she assured him.

"Thanks mom," he replied.

"Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning."

She walked out of the room and up the stairs.

"I really am sorry, Josh," Steven said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Josh shook his head. "I just want to go to bed."

"Have a good night then," Steven said, heading for the stairs. "Oh, and we can forget the whole grounded thing, but just…call us next time." Steven started up the stairs.

"Hey dad," Josh called after him.

His father turned around. "Yeah?"

"You remember when you told me about your first date with mom? How you couldn't stop tapping your foot?"

"Sure. That's how I knew she was the one. That's how I knew I loved her."

"That night my date was a no-show and Andy came out with me instead. I didn't know I was doing it, but…my foot tapped." He paused. "Dad, I think…I think I'm falling in love with her."

Author's Note:

This was another fun one to write, especially the beginning. Although I also enjoyed writing a scene with Josh and his parents because I feel like their relationship is really important to the whole show and everything. Thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Andy rolled over for the tenth time in the last hour. She had slept peacefully with Josh, but, since he had gone, she wasn't having as much luck. She slept on and off, although more off than on, after he left and, after three hours of tossing and turning, she finally gave in to the fact that she would not be getting any more shut eye that night.

She glanced over at the clock. It was just after six. She was still tired, but she had to admit that she felt better than she had in days, especially considering she had just undergone a round of chemo the day before.

Andy adjusted the pillows behind her head and reached for the TV remote. She began to surf through the channels, trying to find something to watch so early in the morning.

"Andy!"

Andy looked over at the door as her mothers walked in. Terry rushed to her side, immediately taking Andy's hand in hers and putting her hand on Andy's cheek.

"You look well," Terry said, leaning over and kissing Andy on the forehead. "How do you feel?"

"For goodness sake, Terry, give her some room," Trish commented, walking to the other side of the bed. She gave Andy a kiss on the cheek.

"I feel fine," Andy answered truthfully, wondering what her mothers were doing there so early in the morning.

"Are you sure? You look tired," Terry stated.

"You just said she looked well," Trish reminded her.

"She does, but she also looks tired."

"I don't think she looks tired," Trish defended her.

"She looks tired," Terry repeated.

"If I look tired, it's because it's six o'clock in the morning," Andy interjected.

"Or maybe it's because you spent the night with that boy," Terry remarked.

"What?" Andy responded.

"Terry, I thought we agreed to talk about this before we…" Trish began.

"How did…how did you know about that?" Andy asked.

"Nurse Linda keeps us well informed," Terry answered.

"So that's why you're hear before the sun's even up? Because an informant told you Josh slept here last night?"

"Now honey, I know you think you like this boy, but…" Terry started to say.

"Oh, mom."

"Just hear me out. You're still very young, Andy, and you need to concentrate on getting better, not on being with this boy."

"Terry…" Trish said.

"Mom, the boy has a name," Andy interrupted.

"Andy likes Josh, Terry. He's helping her to get better."

"How? By keeping her up all night?"

"No, mom, by being there for me. He stayed with me all day yesterday while I puked my guts out in a toilet. And he stayed with me last night because I asked him to."

"Terry, the boy is good for her," Trish commented.

"In your opinion. But, the truth of the matter is, she needs rest and…"

"I think we should let her decide what she needs."

"She's still a child! She doesn't know what she needs," Terry argued.

"Look at her, Terry, she's not a child!"

"I just don't think…"

"Stop!" Andy yelled. "Stop fighting! You two only ever fight about me and my cancer and I hate it! I hate being the reason why you fight!"

"Oh honey, you're not the reason we fight," Trish explained.

"We both just want what's best for you," Terry continued.

"Josh is what's best for me. It took me a long time to realize it, too, but he makes me happy, mom. Don't you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do, honey," Terry assured her, "but I don't want you to get distracted from what's really important."

"Josh doesn't distract me from what's important. He distracts me from the pain. He distracts me so that I don't sit here and feel sorry for myself."

"I just don't want a little high school relationship to…"

"This isn't just a little high school relationship!" Andy exclaimed. "If this were a little high school relationship, Josh wouldn't be here every day. I mean, he could be playing video games all day or he could be out with his friends, but he's not! He's here with me every day making sure that I'm okay. He's here holding my hair back while I'm throwing up. He's here helping me to bed when I'm too weak to walk. He's here reminding me that there's a reason to live. And…and…I love him!"

Andy gasped at her own admission. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a doctor said, walking in.

Andy looked away from her mothers and towards the doctor.

"Doctor Wales, to what do we owe the pleasure this early in the morning?" Trish asked.

"I'd like to take Andy in for some tests this morning."

Andy couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. All she kept thinking was how she had just admitted that she loved him.

"What kind of tests?" Terry questioned.

"We've got to send Andy in for some X-rays," Doctor Wales answered.

"Wait…what?" Andy asked, hearing the doctor for the first time.

"We've got to take you for some X-rays, Andy," Doctor Wales repeated.

"Wait…X-rays?" Andy said. "But last time you took X-rays you…" she paused. "You think the cancer's spread, don't you?"

-----

"I see you didn't get grounded," Andy remarked as Josh walked into her room. As usual, he left his bag next to the door and walked over to her bed. This time, though, he greeted her with a short kiss.

"No, I didn't," he replied, trying to get his mind to focus on what she was saying and not on how her lips tasted.

"Come on, I don't want to sit here anymore. Let's go for a walk."

Andy threw the blanket that was covering her off her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Unlike the normal hospital gown she always had on, she was wearing a pair of brown shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a light pink tank-top.

He whistled.

"If I had known you looked like that under those skirts and T-Shirts…," Josh commented as he looked at her.

"You don't like my skirts and T-Shirts?" She asked flirtatiously.

She reached out for her IV pole and stood.

"No, I love them. I also like you out of them. I mean…"

She raised her eyebrow and smiled.

"Let's go."

With her hand pulling the IV pole beside her, she began to walk out of the room. They walked slowly down the hallway.

"You hungry? We could get something from the cafeteria."

"Sure," he answered, sensing that there was something wrong. Andy never suggested they go to the cafeteria. She hated the food there.

They made their way to the elevators.

"You told your parents about me, didn't you?" She asked as they entered the elevator. She pushed the button for the second floor and the elevator began to move down.

"Andy, it was the only way to…"

"No, it's okay." She reached for his hand. "I was sitting in bed all morning thinking about how I've been keeping this a secret and I don't even know why. But I don't want it to be a secret anymore. I mean, I don't want to go screaming it from the rooftops, but I'm proud of who I am. I'm proud of…surviving."

"You okay?" He asked, knowing that if he didn't ask her, she would probably never tell him. She liked to think she had to be strong for him, but he knew that, more importantly, she needed someone to talk to.

She looked down at the floor.

"Andy…" he prompted.

"They took me for X-rays this morning. They think it's spread," she whispered.

"What?"

"They think the cancer has spread."

"Oh, Andy," he said, not able to think of anything else to say.

"But they won't tell me anything. I've seen the doctors talking to my moms and I've seen them crying, but they won't tell me anything. And I…I'm so scared, Josh."

He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her. He rested his chin atop her head as she placed her head against his chest. He rubbed his arm up and down her back.

"Shh," he soothed, "it's going to be okay. I'm going to be here for you the whole way."

As the elevator doors opened, her knees gave way and he lowered her slowly to the floor, never letting her go.

Author's Note:

This chapter was a toughy because I didn't exactly know what I wanted to happen, but, I'm proud of it and I hope you liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Josh reached for a pair of Jeans from inside his drawer. He rolled it into a ball and then threw it, aiming for the open suitcase he had put on his bed. He missed.

"Nice shot," Lori commented as she passed by his room. She stopped and leaned against his doorframe. "You going somewhere?"

He shrugged. "The hospital after school."

"Wow, can we say double standard."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, pulling out a T-Shirt from his closet.

"If I asked mom and dad if I could stay at Declan's, dad would put bars on my windows to keep me from getting out. But with you…mom and dad basically gave you permission to sleep at you girlfriend's."

"I don't think Andy and I are the same as you and Declan."

"Oh, why's that?"

Josh glared at her and threw the T-Shirt onto the bed. It landed a few inches from the pair of Jeans.

"Alright, so maybe she's sick and you're not having sex, but it still isn't fair."

Josh scooped up a pair of shorts from the floor and threw them towards her. They hit her in the stomach.

"I was just kidding," she said, leaving the shorts where they fell.

She walked into the room and took a seat on his bed.

"Let me give you a piece of advice. You're never going to have sex if you start looking like a homeless person." She held up his wrinkled shirt. "I suggest you stop rolling and start folding." She began to fold it.

"Leave it alone!" He yelled.

He yanked the T-Shirt out of her hand and threw it into the suitcase.

"Why are you packing a bag anyway?" She asked, ignoring his rudeness. "You spent last night at the hospital and the night before that and you didn't pack a bag."

"It's none of your business."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"What?"

"Any other guy your age would run as far from that hospital as they could, but you didn't. You stayed."

"She needs me." He could feel the tears stinging his eyes. He hadn't stopped thinking about how her cancer might have spread. He wondered how much more she could take. He wondered how much more he could take.

"You still could have walked away." He grabbed a few items from his dresser and walked over to the bed. "You're a good person, Josh."

"Could we leave the touching brother sister moments for Oprah, please?" He snapped.

"Fine," she said, standing to leave.

He sat on the bed and looked down at the floor. She made her way to the door and he took a deep breath.

"Lori, look, I'm sorry, I'm just…this is hard."

She turned back towards him.

"No one said loving someone was easy."

He looked up at her.

"How did you know?"

"What? That you loved her? Josh, come on, I'm not blind. I've never seen anyone look at another person the way that you look at Andy. You two were meant to be together. I mean, you may bicker and have stupid things in common like playing video games, but it's just…"

"Our thing," he finished.

-----

He rode up the elevator, holding his suitcase in one hand and his backpack in the other. He had packed the bag to show her he was committed. He wanted to spend each and every night with her and he wanted to be prepared. That, and he didn't want to wake up extra early to run home to change his clothes before going to school.

He shifted, trying to hold on to the courage that Lori helped him to gain. The doors opened and he all but ran out of the metal box towards her room. He stopped outside her room and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Andy," he said, walking in. With a big smile on his face, he pushed the curtain that surrounded her bed aside, but she wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made and had been pushed back, away from the windows. He looked to the window sill and saw that everything, including the fresh batch of wildflowers that he brought her every time the ones before grew wilted, were gone.

"Andy!" He yelled, dropping his bags and running into the hallway. A nurse he didn't recognize walked by him. "Please, I'm looking for Andy Jensen, can you tell me where she is?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know," the nurse apologized as she continued on her way.

"But she's in this room. Room 1013. She was right here yesterday. Where is she?"

"I'm sorry…"

Josh grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" The nurse shouted. Josh immediately let go.

"Please…I have to know where she is," he begged. Thoughts of what could have happened to her ran through his mind like a person changing the channels on a TV. What if she was just out receiving treatment? What if she was just out getting more tests? What if they moved her to a different room? What if she had grown ill in the middle of the day and he wasn't there for her? What if she was gone?

"Please," he whispered as the tears began to stream down his face.

"I'll see what I can find out," the nurse said.

As the nurse disappeared, Josh ran back into the room. He rifled through is bag until he found his cell-phone. He quickly turned it on and pressed down the number two. Number two was speed dial for Andy. The phone went right to voice mail.

"Hey, this is Andy, sorry you missed me, but I'm not. Leave a message."

Josh slammed the phone shut. He looked at his list of contacts and dialed Andy's house number. It rang four times.

"Hello…"

"This is Josh Tre…"

"You've reached Trish, Terry, and Andy," the answering machine continued. Each of their voices spoke on the phone as they said their name. "Leave us a message and we'll get back to you," they said altogether.

Josh closed his phone, not bothering to leave a message. He fell to the floor and wept.

Author's Note:

This was a shorter one, but a fun one to write because I've always really liked the relationship between Josh and Lori. Please comment!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Josh sat on the hard, stone step, his head leaning against a black column that held the roof up. At that moment, he didn't care if the columns crumbled and the roof collapsed on top of him. As matter of fact, he would have preferred it to the feelings he was having as he sat there.

She was gone.

It had been two days. The nurses and doctors at the hospital told him that they couldn't tell him anything because he wasn't family. After sitting on the floor of her empty room for more than five hours, the doctors had security escort him out. From there he went straight to her house, but she wasn't there either. No one was there. His mother eventually came to get him and made sure that he went straight to bed, but by five o'clock the next morning, he had returned to her front step.

He had been sitting there for twelve hours and he had no desire to move. He had talk to her mothers. He had to know.

His mother's car pulled up in front of the house. Kyle got out of the driver's side, carrying a plate covered in aluminum foil. He walked over to Josh and sat down beside him.

"Nicole said to bring you this," Kyle said, offering Josh the plate. "It's your favorite…chili cheese dogs." Josh didn't take it. "She also said to tell you that she loves you and that she wishes you would come home."

"Not until I find out," Josh answered solemnly.

"Do you really think this is the best way to find out?" Kyle replied.

"What else do you suggest?" Josh retorted angrily. "We're not all mind readers, Kyle! I can't just concentrate really hard on Andy's moms and get them to tell me if she's alive or not! I can't conjure up Andy's…spirit."

He wiped a tear that fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Josh. I wish there was something I could do to help you."

Josh shook her head. "There's nothing you can do. She's just…gone."

"You don't know that for sure."

"No? Where else would she be? One minute she's in a hospital, dying of cancer and the next minute she's gone! I highly doubt she left to go to Disney World!"

He felt bad that he was yelling at Kyle, but he couldn't help it. He was angry and Kyle was the only one around.

"The people we love are never really gone, Josh. Not as long as they're alive in our hearts."

"But that's just it! How can she be alive in my heart when she didn't even know that she had a place there? She didn't know that I loved her! I never told her! She died and she didn't know!"

"Andy was smart, Josh. She knew."

"I just keep sitting here thinking about how things would be if they were different."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I had met Andy before? Before she found out that her cancer was back? Or what if I paid more attention to what was on the inside rather than just wanting to date girls with big boobs? How much more time would we have had together?"

"Josh, sometimes some people are brought into our lives for certain reasons. We may not know why, but all that matters is that we let them in and we love them and we learn from them."

"What, are you and Lori taking lessons from mom now? She came by earlier with lunch and said almost the same thing."

"We're just trying to help."

"I know."

"Come on, let's go home."

"I need to be here. What if they come back when I'm not here?"

"Then you can stop by tomorrow. You can't just sit here forever, Josh. Andy wouldn't want you to."

Hesitantly, Josh stood and followed Kyle to the car.

-----

"Not hungry?"

Josh looked up from his sandwich at Melissa. She sat down beside him at the lunch table.

"Not really," he replied, throwing his sandwich down on the table. He had only taken a small bite, but that was all he could muster. He just wasn't hungry.

"I haven't seen you these last few days," Melissa said, nibbling on a granola bar.

"I haven't been feeling well," he mumbled, wishing that she would just go away.

He hadn't gone to school in days. Instead, he spent his time sitting outside of Andy's house, but there was no sign of her or her moms. Finally, Nicole made Josh go back to school. She had let him sleep in that morning, skipping his first two classes, but she insisted that he at least make it to his history class because he had an exam. Josh considered telling his mother he went to school and then skipping to go sit outside Andy's house, but he didn't. He couldn't stand to sit there anymore.

"You missed math this morning," she said. "I'll let you borrow my notes."

"Yeah, thanks."

He took a sip of his soda.

"How do you think you did on the history exam?" He didn't respond. "I thought the multiple choice questions were easy, but the last essay question really threw me. And the true and false was…"

"Look, Melissa, I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I'm just not…in the mood right now for small talk."

"It's okay," she assured him, putting her hand over his as a reassuring gesture. She stood. "Oh, and I thought you should know that someone was in the seat today."

"What seat?" He asked.

"The seat next to yours that you're always staring at. Someone was sitting in it today."

"Who?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her before."

"Her? What was she wearing?"

"What?"

"What was she wearing?" He shouted.

"Ahh…a long tan skirt…"

His eyes grew wide. "A skirt?"

"And a…a T-Shirt, I think. Why?" Josh jumped up, spilling his soda all over the table and his pants. "Josh?"

He ran towards the school, leaving Melissa staring after him.

Author's Note:

Only one more chapter left!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Josh raced into the building. A teacher yelled at him down the hallway, telling him to slow down, but he didn't. He took a set of stairs two at a time and bolted through a set of swinging doors. As he reached the familiar boy's bathroom that he had spent so much time in over the last weeks just checking if she were there, he stopped. What if she really were there this time? What if she weren't?

He took a deep breath in and put his hand on the knob.

Melissa could have been talking about anyone, he tried to tell himself. After all, Andy wasn't the only girl in school who wore skirts and T-shirts.

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. He took a few hesitant steps and stared at the only stall where the door was closed. His heart ached as he thought about her being behind the door. He pushed it open with his fingertips.

There she was, sitting on the toilet as if nothing had happened. She looked exactly the same as she always had in her long, tan skirt and T-Shirt with a knit cap covering her thinning hair. Her bracelets jangled against each other as she skillfully maneuvered the mouse on her laptop.

"Andy," he whispered.

Startled, she looked up at him. She could see that his skin was pale and his eyes were watering.

"Goodness, Josh, you look like you've seen a ghost," she commented, looking back down at her game.

He was speechless. He had just started getting used to the fact that she was gone and there was nothing he could do about it and there she was, sitting in the boy's bathroom as if nothing had happened. He wanted to reach out and touch her just to prove to himself that she was real, but he didn't move. He was frozen, his feet plastered to the floor.

"Andy…you…you were gone."

She continued to play her game.

"And now I'm back."

He slammed the laptop screen down.

"Hey!" She yelled. "I was just about to beat…"

"Don't you get it?!" He yelled. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "One minute you were there and the next minute you were gone! I thought you were dead!"

"I told you…" she began, trying to keep the tears from welling in her eyes. She told herself that she wouldn't cry when she saw him. She told herself that she could let go and that she would be okay as long as he was happy, but she wasn't okay.

"Told me what?"

He could feel the anger bubbling inside of him and yet, he just wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened. He just wanted to be thankful that she was alive and he wanted to tell her everything he felt in his heart.

"I told you that I was going to Boston to see a specialist."

"What? You never told me that!"

"I…I left you a note. I gave it to my mom and…"

She gasped and stood up. She brushed past him and walked over to the sinks.

"What?"

"My mom," she replied, with her back towards him. She began to bite her fingernails. Suddenly, everything was making sense.

"What about her?"

"She isn't…she isn't exactly your biggest fan."

"Andy, you're not making any sense."

She sighed and turned back to face him.

"When I told you that I had to go for more X-Rays because they thought the cancer had spread…I was wrong. They were taking X-Rays because the cancer was…going away."

"What?"

"They were afraid to tell me because they didn't want to get my hopes up, but the doctor started to notice that the cancer was disappearing. But it was disappearing so fast that he wanted me to see a specialist to make sure that they weren't missing something. So I had to go to Boston."

"You went all the way to Boston?"

"I wanted to tell you, but it all happened so fast and you were in school and I…I left you a note, but I gave it to my mother. I told her to make sure she gave it to you, but she…she doesn't really like you."

"Your mother doesn't even know me."

"I know, but she didn't exactly like the fact that we were spending so much time together. She wanted me to focus on getting better."

"I thought I was helping you get better!"

"I know, but my mom didn't exactly see it the same way."

He sighed, trying to gather his thoughts.

"Okay, so your mother didn't give me the note, but you could have called! You were gone for days! You didn't even think to pick up the phone?"

She turned back around so she couldn't see him. She couldn't stand the thought of looking into his eyes.

"I thought you didn't want to be with me," she said meekly.

"What?" He tried to get in front of her so that he could really look at her, but she moved away from him.

The bell rang loudly, but neither of the moved.

"I thought that it was too much for you. That because the cancer was spreading, it was too hard for you and…I thought you wanted out. I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"Andy…"

"And I wasn't going to hold it against you. If it had spread, it would have been unfair for me to expect you to stay with me and I understood that and…"

He reached for her arm. As his fingers made contact with his skin, he could feel his heart lurch. He knew at that moment that he never wanted to let her go again.

She turned around slowly to face him, tears staining her cheeks. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and tipped her chin so that she was looking at him.

"I would never leave you," he said, staring directly into her eyes. "I don't care what happens. I don't care how hard it gets…I will always be there for you."

Her lip quivered as more tears began to spill. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She let herself cry against him as she had done when she was sick, but this time, she was crying from relief and happiness.

"So, what happened with the specialist from Boston?" He asked.

"They did all these tests and…they confirmed what my doctor said. The chemo therapy I had worked better than they could have even hoped. The cancer's almost gone."

"Gone?"

"I mean, there are still some traces left and I still have to undergo some more treatment, but they think they can get it all. I'll have to constantly go back for tests to make sure, but they think I'm going to be fine."

"Fine as in cancer free?"

With their arms still wrapped around each other, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes."

Without hesitating, he put his hand to the back of her head and kissed her, not just a light kiss that they had grown accustomed to, but a long, hungry kiss that left them both wanting more.

"Wow," she said when their lips parted. "I should be dead more often." He glared at her. "Just kidding." She kissed him on the nose. "Besides, you can't get rid of me that easy. You're going to be dealing with me for a long time, Mr. Tregar."

"Good," he replied, kissing her again.

"We're both late for class, you know," she stated.

"If there was ever a time that warranted skipping class, this would be it."

She nuzzled her face against his neck and simply held on to him.

"Hey Josh?" She asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah?"

"Who's that girl who sits behind you in math?"

"What?"

"The girl who sits behind you in math class. Who is she?"

"Oh…Melissa. She just moved here."

"She kept staring at me all period and every once in a while she'd stare at your empty seat." He chuckled and she raised an eyebrow. "Should I be worried about her?"

"No."

"You mean you're not having a secret affair with her on the side?" She asked flirtatiously, pulling at his shirt collar.

"Believe me, no one could come between us," he said.

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

"Come on," she said, "let's get out of here."

She let go of him and went to gather her things.

"Andy?"

"Yeah?" She said as she slid her laptop into its case.

"I…I have to say something."

She slung the case over her shoulder and turned to face him.

"Okay."

He took a deep breath. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately and when I thought you were gone…I…I hated myself for not telling you. And I promised myself that if I ever did see you again, I wouldn't hesitate to tell you…" he rambled.

"Josh…"

"No, let me say this. I didn't know it then…I mean, it took me a long time to figure it out and…"

"Josh, you're not making any sense."

"When my dad met my mom, his foot tapped. And that first night…the night you came on my first date with me…"

She put her finger to his lips.

"Josh, I'm in love with you," she said.

He stared at her in awe.

"You just had to say it first, didn't you?"

"Well, that's sort of our thing, right?" She asked flirtatiously. "I have to have the last word."

"Oh no. This time, you're not getting the last word," he said, "because I love you."

She crushed her mouth against his, letting herself melt into him. She had never before been kissed like that and she knew she never would be again.

As she felt his hands grazing her cheek, she began to laugh.

"What could possibly be so funny?" He asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"We just admitted we loved each other in the boy's bathroom," she stated, laughing.

He looked around and shrugged.

"It's just our thing."

He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately.

Author's Note:

Phew…it's finally finished! I loved writing this fic so much because it was the first story I've written in a long time where it made me really love writing again. This story made me want to sit and write until it was finished. Unfortunately, real life got in the way, but I did complete it and I'm quite proud of it! Thanks to all who read and reviewed! And I'm already planning my next Jandy story so stay tuned!


End file.
